I love you, why can't i say it'
by NB78-KLAINE4EVA
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is injured and your true feelings surface? Can you tell him? is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Where is he?

Blaine was out of breath as he rushed through the doors of the emergency room. He hadn't spoken with Kurt for 3 days. Not since their argument in the lima bean about the whole Rachel saga.

''Calm down Blaine he's gonna be ok'', Burt reassured him.

''What's going on, what happened?'' he breathed out. ''I got this message on my voice mail from Finn telling me he fell of something.''.

Burt took a deep breath and sighed, ''some of those idiot jocks got rough with him; you know what he's like. He knew they were fishing for a fight but he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. That's one stubborn kid I got in there, proud but stubborn. I don't know, something's been eating at him for days, I ain't got no idea what, anyway whatever those jerks were saying to him must have wound him up pretty bad cause the way I hear it, he wouldn't back down.

They… he..he caught his foot, on the top step when they pushed him and just couldn't hold on''. Blaine gasped with a horrified expression on his face. ''Seventeen steps, they watched my kid fall seventeen steps and no one moved to help him'' Burt continued.. ''Is he ok?'' Blaine asked whilst tears formed in his eyes.

''Sue saw what happened and made sure an ambulance was called. Some of his glee friend too. He was out of it for a while. Gotta be honest, it scared the crap out of me. No one wants to get a call mid-morning telling you your kids been attacked and is on his way to hospital.''

Blaine could no longer hold it together as tears started streaming down his face. His last words with Kurt were those of hatred and spite. He didn't even know why he got so emotional about the whole thing. Sure he got on with Rachel and the kiss was ok but he had to admit there was no real spark there. Not like you always hear about, not like when you kiss the one. Had he really been so mean to Kurt over something so, so, so.. god, he didn't even have a name for it. And oh my god, I compared him to Karofsky. How could I do that? He's my friend, my best friend. Sure we've only know each other a few months but he is, he's my best friend. From the moment we met we just clicked; so in tune with everything. I can't lose him, I cant, hes too important to me, he's everything, he means everything to me. Wait what!

Blaine's jaw dropped as he came to the sudden realisation of what Kurt meant to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Burt ''Hey kid you ok? I've been calling you for 5 minutes.'' ''Yeah sorry, can I see him''. ''Sure, he's pretty out of it, those doctors pumped him full of drugs for the pain but you go right ahead. You're the only one he's been asking for anyway'' Blaine gulped, suddenly his mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty and itchy. He stepped up to the door and slowly pushed it open.

Blaine had to suppress a sob. There lay Kurt, his Kurt so fragile and still, His left leg was propped up on a pillow covered in plaster. As he scanned his eyes up, he noticed some bruising and scratch's on Kurt's arms and as his eyes travelled higher and landed on Kurt's face, he stopped breathing for a moment.

Kurt looked so tired and frail. His right cheek bone was red with subtle bruising forming and it looked like a gash on his temple needed a few stiches.

Around his eyes were dark ring's but Blaine had a feeling it wasn't from the fall. Kurt looked up at him with those big helpless eyes. Blue Green like the ocean with red rimmed edges; A sure sign that Kurt had been in tears moments before he walked through the door.

''You came'' Kurt's words were barely a whisper and struck Blaine like a dagger in the heart.

''Of course I came'' He breathed out, rushing to Kurt's bedside and embracing him in a hug as softly as he could.

Kurt broke down into tears ''I'm sorry Blaine, im so sorry'' ''ssshh you have nothing to be sorry for, im the idiot' Blaine couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of Kurt's hair or the softness of his skin as he stroked his forearm. ''I didn't mean it; I don't know what got into me. Its none of my business if you want to see Rachel and I had no right to judge you'' ''No Kurt, It was all me. The things I said to you. I can't believe I behaved that way and to you especially. You're my best friend; you have no idea how much you mean to me''

Kurt swallowed, ''Best Friend'', there was sadness in his voice and something else. Something Blaine couldn't place. ''Kurt I need to tell you something, something I just figured out, I…'' ''Kurt thank god you're ok'' They bothed turned to see Rachel march into the room. ''You had us all worried there, you should have seen it Blaine, his body was all twisted at the bottom of the stairs, blood dripping from his head, everyone just standing around watching'' ''Thank you Rachel, I think Kurt's heard enough'' Blaine interjected noticing that Kurt had stiffened up and turned even paler with her words.

Rachel lifted her arm and linked it with Blaine's; totally ignoring Kurt's existence ''I really had fun the other night Blaine; I can't wait for us to do it again. I was thinking you could come over tonight for something to eat and we could snuggle in front of the TV with a movie, what do you say''

Blaine glanced over at Kurt feeling very uncomfortable his eyes locked with kurts for just a moment before Kurt lowered them and turned his head away.

''I don't know Rach, I just got here and wanted to spend some time with Kurt'' he spluttered out..''Oh Kurt doesn't mind, right Kurt. You're ok if Blaine and I shoot off early. It's not like there's much to do here anyway plus you probably need your rest, right'' Rachel was not so subtle in the winks she started throwing in Kurt's direction. Blaine was just about to speak up and insist he wanted to stay with Kurt when Kurt spoke out ''its fine. Go, have fun. I'm fine by myself'' The way in which he spoke broke Blaine's heart. Kurt refused to look at them and the ache in Blaine's chest started to increase as Rachel started pulling on his arm to lead him towards the door.

What was wrong with him? Why didn't he speak up? Why didn't he tell Kurt how he felt for him? Just as they were nearing the door, Kurt glanced up in their direction. The moment Blaine locked eyes with him he knew it was now or never. He abruptly stopped and just stared at Kurt. Rachel's voice cut into his thoughts ''Blaine, What are you doing? What are you waiting for?''. He stepped forward licked his suddenly very dry lips; Kurt's eyes glancing down at his lips didn't go unnoticed. ''Kurt, I have to tell you something….''

**REVIEWS? WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	2. Chapter 2

''Kurt, I have to tell you something….''

Kurt raised his eyes to face Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth to continue but he suddenly felt speechless when faced with those melancholy eyes staring back at him.

''what is it?'' Kurt spoke but it came out as barley a whisper.

Unexpectedly a stampede of glee kids came bursting through the doors.

''Kurt, my god are you ok?''

''yeah, cedes I'm fine''

''You scared me something rotten, white boy'' Mercedes suddenly realised that Rachel and Blaine were in the room. She felt a whole load of mixed emotions towards Rachel for moving in on Blaine like she did. They both knew how Kurt felt and yet she went ahead and did what she always did – anything she pleased regardless the cost.

Blaine didn't like the looks he was getting from Mercedes but always the dapper gentlemen tried to make nice with the pleasantries.

''Hey Mercedes, how you doing?''

She slowly looked him up and down with a look of distain; she was just as angry with Blaine as she was Rachel, maybe even more so. She'd been the third wheel on many a nights out with Kurt and Blaine; she was so sure Kurt had finally lucked out. She was shocked and appalled to hear from Kurt the night of their argument and discover Blaine had decided to play straight. She knew Kurt wouldn't want her to say anything but boy was she mad!

''I've been better'' she said indifferently.

''He really gave us all a fright'' Blaine stated.

''Yeah bro, coach said we couldn't leave school with the ambulance and had to wait till after classes' I've been worried sick'' said Finn.

''We all have, you got to be careful unicorn'' interjected Brittany.

''Careful'' Puck huffed before continuing, 'Careful my arse, we gotta go kick Karofskys arse that's what we gotta do''

Everyone broke out into a heated discussion trying to decide the best course of revenge. All were oblivious to the increase in pain Kurt was feeling though it was clearly visible on his face; all except one.

Blaine stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's arm. ''Hey, how are you doing? You don't look too good. Are you in pain? Do I need to get someone?''

Everyone went quiet and turned concerned eyes towards Kurt.

''I'm kind of sore and tired. I'm really sorry guys. I appreciate you coming all this way to visit me but I think I need to take rest. The nurse is due to give me another dose of pain meds anytime now and I'm pretty sure were exceeding the total number of visitors allowed.''

''Don't worry boo. You rest up and we'll head out. Do think you'll be up for visitors tomorrow?''

''Yeah, that would be really nice. Thanks a lot cedes, you too guys''

''Don't worry about it Kurt. You rest up now ok?'' said Tina

''Yeah lady face, take it easy. Maybe we can arrange for a hottie male nurse to come give you a bed bath'' Santana winked at him as Kurt rolled his eyes.

No one noticed the frown that appeared on Blaine's face following Santana's statement.

Slowly everyone started to usher out of the room.

Finn informed Kurt that Burt was getting something to eat in the hospital restaurant and that he was going to go down and join him. ''My mom should be here in about 20 minutes so the three of us will come back then, that ok bro?''

''Yeah, that fine.''

Everyone had left apart from Blaine who was attempting to prolong his stay by Kurt's bedside; Rachel remained lingering in the door way.

''Are you going to be much longer Blaine? I know you're concerned but Kurt's alright. We really should be making a move; we need to stop off at the store to grab some snacks and I want to stop by the mall to check out the new releases ''

Blaine never wanted to shout 'get lost' to someone as much as he did towards Rachel right now.

Its funny how so much can change in a few minutes; how one small act can suddenly open your eyes to prospects that never even crossed your mind. If someone had asked him about Kurt last week, it would have generated a simple reply that he was his friend. Yesterday the response would have been that he was a pain in the arse and a hypocrite, but now... Oh boy, he was Kurt, his best friend and potential love of his life. He was smart and caring and funny and stubborn and beautiful. Blaine swallowed and looked at Kurt again.' God, you're so beautiful' he thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rachel repeatedly calling his name over and over like some kind of annoying chi wawa.

''Look Rachel''

She abruptly stopped talking and stared blankly at Blaine.

He recognised the tone used was perhaps a little harsh but he didn't care. She wasn't his number one priority; Kurt was.

''I'm not coming round tonight''

''But I thought…'' she interrupted but Blaine continued to talk over her. ''I want to stay with Kurt for a while and then I have some warbler busy to take care of. I'm sure you understand''

''Of course, I completely understand you should have said''

Blaine wasn't buying the falseness in her voice but didn't care. He was just keen for her to go.

''Rain check'' she suggested.

''Yeah sure, I'll speak to you later''

''I'll look forward to it'' she turned to face Kurt '' you take care Kurt and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?''

Kurt was struggling to keep his eyes open but was able to acknowledge her with a semi-conscious nod and a sleepy 'ok'.

Once they were alone, Blaine turned to face Kurt. He could tell the injured boy was trying to keep his eyes open but that it was in vain.

'Hey'' Blaine lowered his voice and gentle brushed some hair off Kurt's forehead, ''close your eyes and rest for a bit, ok?''

''Don't want to, I'm not tired'' Kurt replied sleepily.

''Course you're not'' Blaine replied with a slight smirk on his face as he gazed down at him.

''You're not going to leave, are you?'' Kurt whispered

''Not a chance'' he responded as he continued to run his figures through Kurt's hair.

**THOUGHTS?**


	3. Chapter 3

''Not a chance'' he responded as he continued to run his figures through Kurt's hair.

Blaine lost track of time as he continued to leisurely run his fingers through the ends of Kurt's hair; this was quickly becoming one of his favourite past times and allowed him the opportunity to marvel at Kurt's beauty.

It was like he was hypnotized; he simply could not look away.

He always thought Kurt was attractive on some subconscious level; it was actually the first thing he noticed that day on the stairs.

The more he thought about it the more he realised he may have done a lot of un-intentional flirting during the early stages of their friendship.

Especially when he performed.

But he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind when he saw how much pain Kurt was in and how desperately he needed someone to talk to. Someone who was like him and understood the kind of difficulties he faced on a daily basis, someone who could be a mentor. So Blaine offered that friendship and he was so thankful he did because it brought Kurt into his life and he wouldn't change that for a thing but now he needed more, he craved it. There was no way he could keep Kurt in the ''friend zone'', not now – he had to tell him.

As he gazed at him he couldn't help but notice the way his lips were slightly parted, with the barest hint of tongue on display or the way his little nose was turned up so cutely.

He slowly lent forward and gentle let his lips skim across Kurt's temple. It was a crazy move but he could no longer resist the urge and found his lips moving forward of their own accord.

The first thought that hit his brain was how unbelievably soft Kurt's skin felt beneath his lips; that beautiful skin so smooth, so pale.

He inhaled Kurt's scent and tried to hold back a whimper. He smelt so amazing, even in such a sterile environment he could still make out Kurt's aroma. Being this close to him was overwhelming and he felt his knees go weak.

It was so wrong, being close to someone like this without their knowledge but he couldn't help it. He glided his hand down Kurt's arm, taking a moment to recognize how toned it felt, then lightly placed his hand in Kurt's.

Their hands fit together perfectly and Blaine's mind was overloaded with possible scenarios of the two of them together, holding hands on the way to school, over the centre console whilst driving, walks in the park, and drinks at the Lima bean. He wanted it all so badly and he wanted to kick himself for taking so long to realize it.

Months! He'd wasted months of being ''friends'' when they could have been something so much more.

Blaine suddenly became aware of another person in the room and swiftly let go of Kurt's hand and stepped back.

He was relieved to see it was just a nurse coming to administer pain medication.

She smiled at him sweetly then stepped forward.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you''

''It's ok'' Blaine responded.

''I've just got to give him his meds and check his stats and I'll get out of your way''

''Should I leave or …..'' Blaine started to offer before she interrupted him.

'' no, your fine, he could probably do with his honey here''

Blaine hung his head and was aware of the insane blush rapidly flushing his face and neck.

''what's up? Did I say something wrong?'' she enquired.

''umm, well… you see, we're not.. I mean I'd like, but.. we're.. um.. we're friends, just friends'' he spluttered out.

She raised her right eyebrow suspiciously ''ok! If you say so''

She stepped forward to the opposite side of the bed and placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. ''sweetie, I'm going to need you to wake up; come on honey, wakey wakey''

-Nothing- Kurt was out for the count.

Blaine smiled; seeing she was getting nowhere, he leaned over and raised his hand to Kurt's face. Softly placing his palm against Kurt's cheek he smoothed the pad of his thumb along Kurt's cheek bone whilst trying to catch his attention

''Kurt'' nothing, so he spoke louder ''KURT! I know you're tired but come on, up you get. Just for a while then you can go straight back to sleep. Can you hear me? It's Blaine. Come on, up you get''

Kurt's eyes started to flutter.

'' That's it, up you get. Come on Kurt'' Blaine encouraged.

''Blaine'' Kurt mumbled, and then slowly opened his eyes.

Blaine's hazel eyes were suddenly face to face with the most spectacular blue green eye's he had ever seen. He had a passing thought wondering if they always looked so overpowering but swiftly moved on.

Their eyes were locked together; though it was only seconds it felt like hours passed before the nurse interrupted.

''Great, you're awake. I'm going to need you to shimmy up a bit; can you manage that sweetie?''

Kurt nodded then attempted to push himself into a more upright position.

Blaine noticed him struggling and wrapped his arm around him, took hold of his sides and gently started to help him manoeuvre.

''Thanks Blaine'' Kurt spoke.

It was only when he glanced down to respond that he realized how close they were and more importantly how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around Kurt.

Once he was done he looked up at the nurse and spotted a knowing smirk on her face. He was nervous she would say something but tried to push those thoughts out of his head so he could be there for Kurt.

''Ok sugar, I don't know how you are with injections but I've got to give you this''

She held up the biggest needle either of the boys had ever seen. Kurt let out a gasp; he was torn between wanting to act like he wasn't scared but being totally terrified at the same time.

''umm, that's kind of big, can't I take a pill or something'' Kurt asks. He was going for nonchalant but it came out shaky.

''Sorry honey, I have to get this straight into the blood steam''

Kurt's face fell and Blaine was sure he could see his eyes glaze over with unshed tears as well as his quivering chin.

Blaine reached out and took his hand ''its ok Kurt, you can do this. Just look at me ok. Do you think you can do that?''

Blaine couldn't quite make out the expression on Kurt's face but breathed a sigh of relief when he responded ''ok Blaine, I'll try''

They kept eye contact the whole time the nurse prepped his arm; they were lost in each other's gaze when Kurt abruptly jolted and hissed. They both looked to the nurse who was pulling away stating it was ''all done''.

She started recording some figures from the machines onto Kurt's chart.

The boys hands remained together, fingers intertwined, neither one appearing to want to break the connection.

''You ok Kurt?''

''Yeah! It stung a bit but it could have been worst''

''That was pretty brave of you, you know. I'm really proud of you''

''You are''

''Yeah''

The nurse smiled smugly to herself, replaced Kurt's chart, and then swiftly exited the room.

''You didn't have to stay you know' Kurt stated

''I know'' Blaine replied

''What about Rachel''

''What about her''

''Don't you have plans'' Kurt asks timidly

''I'd rather stay with you''

''Really''

''Really''

The room remained quiet while they just sat looking at each other.

''Why did you stay?'' Kurt's voice was so quiet; it was almost like he was afraid of the answer.

'' Kurt, I …''

Blaine was cut short by the sudden return of the Hummel Hudson family.

''Dude, were back'' Finn announced

''Thanks for stating the obvious Finn'' Kurt replied

''Hey kiddo, how you feeling?'' Burt asked as he stepped up to Kurt's bed side.

''Oh honey, are you ok? I've been worried sick about you. I tried to get here as quick as I could'' Carole rushed out as she too approached the edge of his bed.

''Guy's don't worry. I'm ok''

''Don't give me any of that crap kid, you gave us all a freight'' stated Burt.

Kurt rolled his eyes; an act Blaine found incredibly adorable and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

''What so funny'' Blaine turned to Finn then realized the question was aimed at him and now everyone was looking at him.

''Um, nothing'' he replied nervously

'Didn't think you'd still be here'' Finn continued

''Well.. I ..um wanted to keep him company''

''Didn't you have a date with Rachel tonight?'' he continued.

God doesn't he know when to shut up, Blaine thought.

''Wait a minute'' there was a pause then Burt carried on with a look of sheer disbelief on his face. ''you're going out with Rachel?''

One word flashed through Blaine's mind ''SHIT!''

Before he had a chance to protest, Kurt answered for him ''yeah, he is''

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and he was sure he saw sadness in his eyes; was Kurt hurt by the thought of him and Rachel? Did he care?

Burt recognized the upset in his son's eyes too; He couldn't believe it. After walking in on Blaine in his son's bed last week he was sure they were an item or at least there was potential.

Straight! He certainly never saw that one coming. He looked at his boy again and new the cause for his pained expression wasn't just from the fall. He wasn't blind, his son was heartbroken.

He suddenly felt pissed at Blaine and went into protective papa bear mode.

''I think it's probably time you head out'' he not so subtly stated to Blaine.

Blaine didn't take the hint and replied ''It's alright, I don't mind staying''.

Burt signed then tried again ''I know and it's appreciated, but it's getting late and visiting hours are almost up. You might as well get going; maybe stop off and see your girlfriend''

Blaine looked at Burt, assuming he misheard that tone but one look into his face told him all he needed to know. Burt was not happy and wanted him gone.

He suddenly felt like an insect under a microscope; the intensity in Burt's gaze made him nervous.

''I'll just be going then''

'He turned and looked at Kurt; had he caused that hurt on his face? He so badly wanted to sweep him in his arms and crush their lips together, parents in the room be dammed.

But he couldn't; the timing wasn't right.

He wished everyone a pleasant evening and informed Kurt he would be back tomorrow, much to the dismay of Burt.

He glanced over his should one last time before exiting the room; he had some planning to do.

**THIS WAS PUT TOGETHER LAST MINUTE AS I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR A FEW DAYS; I HOPE ITS OK.**


	4. Chapter 4

The room remained quiet for several minutes once Blaine had left; finally Finn broke the silence and attempted to lighten the mood by regaling Kurt with tales of a funny incident that occurred in gym class the previous day.

Kurt's mood remained sombre; recognising this, Burt decided to address the matter head on.

''Hey Carole, why don't you and Finn go get me and Kurt a couple of coffees or something''

''ok honey, we'll be right back'' she turned from Burt to exit the room.

''I'm cool mum, I'll just hang here'' Finn replied unknowingly.

Burt and Carole exchanged a look, before she spoke up ''Finn, you're coming with me, come on let's go''

''But Mum…''

''Finn'' she interrupted a little more forcefully ''You're coming with me, now'' Finn recognized that look she was giving him and abruptly stood and made his way over to exit the room.

''We're giving the boys a few minutes alone'' she whispered to him.

'' See you later bro'', Finn uttered over his shoulder before leaving.

Carole gave one finally look towards them both, gave a sympathetic smile then swiftly left the room.

Kurt knew what was coming next but he really didn't have the heart to get into this with his father.

''Kiddo'' Burt spoke up, ''you wanna tell me what's going on?''

'' I don't know what you mean'' he replied

''Don't give me that crap kid, you know exactly what I'm talking about''

''No dad, I really don't''

''That Blaine kid''

''What about him''

''Kurt! I'm gonna ask you this one last time and I'd appreciate an answer, what's going on?''

Kurt sighed, exhausted from everything that had happened and just too tired to keep up the charade anymore. ''He's with Rachel'' he stated dejectedly.

'' I got that much but I don't understand, I thought he was gay''

''So did I'' It came out as barely above a whisper but Burt heard and softened his tone to continue.

''What about the other night, were you two, you know, together..?''

Kurt looked up at his father and shook his head.

Burt continued softly ''did you want to be?''

Kurt bit on his lower lip in an effort to stop himself from crying and gave a slow nod to his father before being brave enough to speak up.

''I thought it was different this time''

Burt was slightly confused ''what do you mean?''

''After the whole Finn incident'' he looked up at his father, who held out his arm and grabbed Kurt's shoulder for support and gave it a gentle squeeze. ''I thought he liked me dad. He was so understanding and caring, right from the moment I met him. He was always holding my hand and singing songs to me, complementing me'' Kurt sighed again, a quiet sob leaving him and a tear sliding down his cheek as he continued '' but it was all in my head.. I imagined the whole thing, just like with Finn but worse''.

Tears were free flowing now and it broke Burt's heart to see his son like this.

''What's wrong with me dad? Why doesn't anyone want me?''

Burt brought his son into his arms and held him gently, ''There's nothing wrong with you kid. You hear me, nothing at all. You are an amazing person and maybe this Blaine kid can't see that, but there's someone out there for you, you hear me. You just gotta stay strong and be patient.''

Neither of them were aware of the person hovering just outside the door listening to their conversation.

Blaine hurried though the halls of Dalton making his way to his dorm. Jeff was just coming around the corner as Blaine rushed past. ''Hey Blaine, hold up'' he called out before jogging up next to his friend.

''hey Jeff''

''You ok? I noticed you weren't in class this afternoon'' he enquired.

''I was at the hospital''

'What!'' Jeff screeched ''are you ok?''

''Calm down Jeff, I'm fine; it's Kurt''

Jeff was one of about five people at Dalton who knew of Blaine's friendship with the New Directions counter-tenor. He was also very aware that they were oblivious to each other's feelings.

''what happened? Is he alright?''

Blaine stopped walking and turned to face his friend. ''He got pushed down some stairs, he's pretty banged up but I think he's going to be ok''

''wow, I can't believe things are that bad for him.'' Jeff could see how pained Blaine's expression was. ''you look really upset Blaine, are you ok?''

''Yeah'' he lowered his head and stared at his feet as he continued, ''it just got me thinking you know''

What about?'' Jeff probed.

''about him''

''what about him?''

''about him and me'' He raised his face slowly to make eye contact with Jeff.

''he's pretty great, amazing actually''

Jeff remained silent allowing Blaine to continue.

''Do you th..thinkk.. that… hee and um I, I.. I mean, do you think we could..''

Jeff cut him off, 'I think you're perfect for each other''

Blaine's face broke out in a huge smile.

''you think?'' he asked.

Jeff smiled in return '' yes Blaine, I really do. I've seen the way you look at each other. Hell we all have; question is, are you going to do anything about it?''

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Blaine's ring tone.. He pulled it out of his pocket then signed when he saw it was Rachel calling.

''Sorry Jeff, I've got to take this''

''No problem Blaine, are you going to the hospital tomorrow?''

'Yeah''

''Great, tell Kurt I said hi; and for heaven's sake, tell him'' with those parting words, Blaine walked off.

''hey Rachel''

''Blaine hi, I was just calling to see about re-arranging another time for our date''

Blaine groaned at the thought. ''Look Rachel, I'm in the middle of something now but can we meet tomorrow at the Lima Bean, say 4 ish? We need to discuss a few things''

''Sure, that's perfect. I'll see you then'' she hung up as Blaine walked into his room.

He marched over to his computer and turned it on; he wanted to buy something for Kurt to cheer him up and was hoping to find some inspiration on line. The home page had barely loaded when he was interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door.

Assuming it was Jeff or one of the warblers, he got up and swung the door open.

He was shocked at the force in which he was propelled backwards; it took him a moment to comprehend what had happened. He was pinned against the wall; glancing down he saw two fists tightly grasping his shirt. His eyes trailed up the arms to steady themselves on the very angry face of Finn Hudson.

''Finn, wh..what, are y,you doing?'' he stuttered.

He was roughly pulled closer to Finn who calmly stated ''it's time we had a little chat Anderson''


End file.
